Les fleurs de l'euphémisme
by greynono
Summary: Court oneshot. Duo sort faire une ballade... En pensant à Heero. Fini, yaoi.


Théme : Fleurs

Fandom : Gundam Wing

Couple : Heero Yuy, Duo Maxwell

Disclamer: ces persos ne sont pas à moi

**_Les fleurs de l'euphémisme_**

Heero était encore sur son ordi, une fois de plus ! A croire qu'il y avait un lien particulier entre ces deux-là !

Lassé d'attendre dans la chambre, avec le bruit des touches du clavier en fond sonore, Duo avait décidé de laisser son compagnon à son travail et avait prit la clé des champs.

En sortant de la planque, il avait aperçu Quatre et Trowa en pleine séance de batifolage et cela l'avait laissé songeur. Depuis, alors qu'il marchait dans les champs, libre, la nature à ses pieds, il rejouait mentalement la scène en échangeant le couple Quatre-Trowa par lui-même et Heero. Et invariablement, l'image de l'ordinateur venait se placer entre eux deux, agaçant Duo.

Cela faisait plusieurs mois qu'ils étaient ensemble pourtant, Heero était un amant incomparable, un compagnon souvent attentionné, mais dés que sa machine était allumée, il disparaissait et se consacrait uniquement à elle. A croire parfois qu'il la préférait à Duo…

Le jeune homme continua sa marche, perdu dans ses pensées. Il faisait si beau ce jour-là, le soleil était si doux qu'il aurait été dommage de ne pas en profiter… Duo se rappelait que c'était ce qu'il avait dit le matin-même à Heero, mais ce dernier avait rétorqué qu'il lui restait trop de travail à faire pour espérer quoi que ce soit. « Désolé »… Ouais tu parles !

Ses pas le conduisirent jusqu'à une toute petite rivière et le bruit cristallin de l'eau le sortit de ses pensées. C'était si beau… Si calme… Cet endroit respirait une telle paix que Duo se sentit soudain déchargé d'un poids.

Rasséréné, Duo s'assit dans l'herbe, savourant l'instant présent. Avec les nombreuses missions qu'ils avaient dû effectuer ces derniers jours, un peu de repos était la bienvenue. Les gundam boy profitaient à fond de ces quelques jours de vacances, excepté Heero, évidemment.

Non, ne pense pas à lui, se corrigea intérieurement Duo. L'instant était trop beau pour être gâché.

Laissant son regard vagabonder, Duo remarqua soudain qu'un nombre incalculable de fleurs l'entouraient, des petites fleurs blanches avec un cœur jaune, dressées fièrement sur leurs tiges. Des pâquerettes.

Il se saisit de la fleur la plus proche, la cueillit doucement et respira son parfum. Il était très discret mais très agréable.

Du doigt il effleura les pétales. Elles étaient si douces qu'elles lui firent penser à la peau d'Heero. Lui aussi était très doux au toucher… Duo le lui avait souvent dit et à chaque fois, Heero avait rougi. Le jeune homme rit à ce souvenir.

Non, il avait beau essayer, toutes ses pensées, tout ce qu'il faisait le ramenait invariablement à Heero.

Heero qui passait son temps sur sa machine électronique…

Machinalement, Duo continuait à caresser la fleur, doucement.

Remarquant son geste, il s'apprêta à la jeter au loin lorsqu'une idée lui vint. Un par un, il arracha ses pétales, récitant ces mots célèbres :

- Il m'aime un peu, beaucoup, passionnément, à la folie, pas du tout…

Malheureusement, la dernière pétale tomba sous le coup du « pas du tout »…

Silence.

Zut, il n'allait pas finir cette agréable promenade sur un mauvais présage tout de même !

Il cueillit une autre fleur et recommença. La dernière pétale fut ce coup-ci accompagnée d'un « un peu ».

Oh non, ça n'est pas assez !

Duo cueillit de nouveau une fleur, espérant enfin tomber sur la bonne pâquerette, celle qui lui annoncerait qu'Heero l'aimait à la folie.

- … beaucoup. Bon, je recommence.

- … pas du tout, c'est toujours pas ça ! Pffff !

Au bout d'une quinzaine de pâquerettes, dont pas une ne convint à Duo, le jeune homme commença à changer de refrain, le variant à sa guise et à sa fantaisie.

- Il aime son ordi un peu, beaucoup, passionnément…. Comment ça, « à la folie » ! Ça va pas non ?

Changeant à nouveau de fleur, il recommença.

Jusqu'à ce qu'il la trouve, après avoir pratiquement vider l'endroit où il se trouvait de toutes ses fleurs.

Heero éteignit enfin son ordinateur. Tous ses rapports étaient finis, tous ses dossiers à jour, il allait pourvoir se reposer et profiter de son Duo.

Le pauvre, il n'était pas très sympa avec lui en ce moment, il passait son temps sur sa machine. Il allait récompenser sa patience comme il se devait !

Il se retourna, s'apprêtant à le trouver endormi sur le lit, mais la pièce était vide !

Heero sortit immédiatement de la chambre, et demanda à Quatre qui était assis sur le canapé s'il avait vu Duo.

Ce dernier lui répondit qu'il l'avait vu sortir il y avait quelque temps, sans doute pour aller prendre l'air. Son sourire gêné et le rouge sur ses joues firent comprendre à Heero ce qui occupait Quatre à ce moment-là.

Remontant dans sa chambre, il espéra que Duo n'était pas trop fâché contre lui et qu'il reviendrait vite.

Comme obéissant à ses moindres souhaits, Duo entra soudain dans la chambre, l'air très joyeux, brandissant une petite chose dans la main.

- Je l'ai, Heero, je l'ai ! Tout va bien!

Le jeune homme se retourna, heureux que son amour soit déjà là :

- De quoi tu parles ?

- Mais de la pâquerette ! Celle qui annonce que tu m'aimes à la folie !

Heero sourit :

- Parce que tu en doutais ?

Rougissant, Duo baissa la tête.

- Non, bien sûr que non, répondit-il d'une petite voix.

Remarquant sa gêne, Heero s'approcha de lui, le prit par la taille et le serra contre lui.

- Je suis désolé…

Duo releva soudain la tête :

- Mais tu n'as pas à l'être He…

Il ne put finir sa phrase. Profitant qu'il ait relevé son visage, Heero se saisit de ses lèvres et lui donna un langoureux baiser.

Duo s'y abandonna complètement, savourant enfin le fait d'être dans les bras de son amour et de sentir sa chaleur.

Délaissant enfin les lèvres de Duo, Heero le laissa reprendre son souffle.

- Je ne sais pas si cette fleur dit vrai, parce que dire que je t'aime à la folie n'est qu'un euphémisme !

Fou de joie d'entendre cela, Duo lui sauta au cou et ils tombèrent ensemble sur le lit.

Leur baiser fut suivi par beaucoup d'autre, tandis que leurs corps entamaient une danse intime.

Au pied du lit, gisait ce qu'il restait de la pâquerette, une tige sur laquelle s'épanouissait un cœur sans pétales.

Owari

C'est tout mimi et c'est parfait pour se détendre !

J'espère que ça vous a plu !


End file.
